nudge nudge* Hey! Stop It!
by CherryBlossomSakura
Summary: Hey, stop that! What do you want?! Errr, what's this annoying thing going on? Find out by R+R this. Alittle S+S in it.


****

*nudge nudge* Hey! Stop It!

By: CherryBlossomSakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors! CLAMP does. Don't sue or flame me, this is my sixth fic posted! And it's humor. The card belongs to me as well; I mean the one I made. One more thing, this fic uses dubbed names. No flames please, and, I hope you enjoy! Sorry if this is short for you. I hate chapters; people get lost in reading them! R+R!!!!!! And by now, you should've known that all the silly cards I made up were all together. I didn't put that yet cause I didn't think of that till last night, oh well. Enjoy, R+R!

Key:

__

thoughts

"talking"

~*~scene change~*~

*flashback* 

(A/N:) author's note

'Kero's talking in the flashback'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~At Li's Place~*~

"Meilin! Stop it!" Li yelled. "Why? I'm trying to get your attention here!" Meilin answered. Nudge, nudge, nudge! The proud, annoying Meilin continued this. "Meilin, what is it?!" "I just wanted some attention, that's all. Besides, I like nudging." "You're kidding me, right?" "No Li-kun!" Li groaned. This was going to be an annoying phase...

~*~At school, recess~*~

"Li, you don't look like you've slept well last night. What happened?" Li let out a groan. "Uhhh...." was all poor, little, worried Sakura could say. "I was kept up all night by Meilin's nudging.." Li yawned out. "Oh!" Madison came up to the couple a few minutes later. And they started a conversation. 

"Ohhh, Meilin was keeping you up?" "Uh huh" groaned the sleepy boy. Then Madison nudged Sakura. And she nudged back, it kept going on and on. Li then nudged them. Sakura thought there was something wrong, because everyone at school started nudging!

Nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge. "Hey stop it!" "Stop!" "Get away!" were heard from all over the playground. Even though Nikki was choking Zachary. 

~*~At Sakura's Place~*

"Kero, something's not right." "Well whaddya mean kid?" "Everyone at school kept nudging each other." Kero paused. "What is it Kero?" He stared straight at Sakura. She sweatdropped. 

"It's the Nudge Card." "What's with all the silly new Clow Cards all of a sudden?!" Sakura yelled, but quiet enough so that Tori could not hear. "Well, you see, a long, long time ago..."

*flashback*

"Keroberos." "Yes Clow Reed?" the great Guardian Beast of the Seal replied. "Do you think all of my Clow Cards are too serious?" asked the great sorcerer. "I think so your greatness." "Then I shall make some ridiculous ones for fun. And maybe a few other ones." (A/N: This might not sound like him. Gomen-ne!)

'With that, he created the Poke, Nudge, Shove, Wham!, Kiss, Grumpy, Confusion, Stupidity, Sincerity, Kick, Punch, Imposter, Popularity, Blanket, Fur, Boulder, Cute, Hyper, Distortion, Fury, Jet, Bite, Shut Up (A/N: Thanks AnimeGamer.), Wall, and a few others. You already have Poke, Shove, Kiss, and Wham! so far. You must catch the new ones.' (A/N: I will write of these cards soon, most will be humor, few will be romance. Don't take my ideas!!!!!"

*end of flashback*

"Whoa, that's a lot to capture." "Don't sweat it kid, you'll get 'em." Sakura let out a sigh.

~*~A day out with Li!~*~

Li had asked her to come for walk in the park on Saturday and Sakura was running to the park practically, for she was late. **WHAM! **She ran right into Li. "Hooeee! Gomen-ne Li-kun!" "It's ok Sakura" he said as he helped her off the ground. Sakura gave him a kiss. "Arigatou."

They walked in the park. Then all of a sudden, they started nudging each other over and over. "Hey, stop it, that's annoying Li!" She nudged him back. "Wha-?!" She knew it was the Nudge Card alright. 

"Oh Key of Clow; Power of Magic, Power of Light, Surrender the Wand, the Force Ignite! Release!" "Shove Card, release and disspell! Release!" The huge palm of a hand came out and shoved Nudge everywhere. Sakura and Li saw that the Nudge Card was a huge arm!!! "Quick Sakura, capture it now!" "Ok!" Sakura nodded.

"Nudge Card, return to your power confined!!!!! Nudge Card!" With that, the Nudge Card turned into a card and the Shove was returned.

~*~The Next Day~*~

"Meilin, stop that!" Sakura was giggling as Meilin kept nudging Li for no reason at all. Li leaned over to Sakura and whispered, "Didn't we catch the Nudge Card already?!" "You guys what?!" "Nothing Madison!" Sakura shouted. Then she turned back to Li. "Poor you." And gave him a kiss. The nudging was replaced by whistles and cheering. Li and Sakura turned and saw a bunch of people watching them. They turned crimson red instantly. Sakura ran with Li in embarrassment and **WHAM! **walked right into a wall! "Hooeeeeee! How'd this wall end up here?!" "I don't know..." They both fell back in pain. "**HOOEEEEE!!!!**"****

__

The Annoying End!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Nudge Card idea all came from myself. Pretty good eh? E-mail me at CCSakura_Kinomoto@yahoo.com, you can IM my ID, or IM my AIM screen name: CherryBlossomCS. IM DigiDestinHiKari to get me incase! Please R+R! And sorry if it was short. But this was longer than the last one!


End file.
